It is common practice to load a quantity of individual packages of consumer products into corrugated paperboard shipping containers for bulk shipment of the packages to a point of sale. At the point of sale, the individual packages may be removed from the shipping container and placed on a shelf for display and sale to the consumer.
In some instances, the product packages may be left in the shipping container, which then also serves to support and display the packages for sale. If the shipping container is a conventional box, then a retailer typically must cut away a portion of the box in order to expose the product packages and allow consumers to access them. To provide a more attractive display and facilitate ease of use by the retailer, combination shipping and display containers have been developed that have one or more sections that may be removed along weakened lines to expose the product packages and provide access to them.